1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process for bicycle parts, and more particularly to a manufacturing process for a bicycle hub and product thereof that are simple and can increase the production rate and product durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle hubs are used on axles of bicycle wheels and generally include a hollow and cylindrical shell and other components such as bearings mounted in the shell. The shell has two radical flanges formed prominently and respectively on two ends. Each flange has multiple through holes for connecting to spokes of a bicycle wheel. The spokes connect to the hub and the rim of the bicycle. Appropriate tension is applied on the spokes to maintain the shape of the wheel.
Conventional hub shells are formed by machining aluminum alloys or steel materials. For the requirement of lightweight bicycles, some hub shells are made by carbon fiber material to reduce weight but still maintain strength. Conventional carbon fiber hub shells are first manufactured by overlaying and then rolling several carbon fiber sheets and then formed by bonding with resin and molding to acquire a required shell shape.
However, because above conventional manufacturing process uses the complicated procedures of overlaying and rolling several carbon fiber sheets, the production rate is slow. In addition, the procedures of overlaying, rolling and bonding may cause some defects such as bubbles and cracks in the product, thus the product has a low stability and must be improved by applying filling paste or clear coat at a back-end manufacturing procedure. Above problems all result in a high manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing process for a bicycle hub and product thereof to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.